The outer surfaces of aircraft components such as fuselages, wings, tail fins, engine nacelles, and the like, are typically constructed from non-metal composite materials, aluminum, or hybrid materials that include a combination of composite materials and metal. When lightning strikes a metal outer skin of an aircraft, the metal skin provides a highly conductive path that permits an electrical current to pass across the metal skin from a lightning strike point to a lightning exit point without substantial damage to the surface of the aircraft. Many modern aircraft components such as engine nacelles, however, are constructed of strong but light-weight composite materials that help to minimize the overall weight of the aircraft. These composite materials often comprise carbon or graphite reinforcement fibers distributed within a polymeric matrix. Such composite structures typically are substantially less electrically conductive than metal structures, and without modification would be less capable of conducting electrical energy resulting from a lightning strike. Accordingly, external surfaces of such composite aircraft components often include lightning strike protection that provides a highly conductive electrical path along their external surfaces. Such a conductive path permits the electrical energy associated with a lightning strike to be safely conducted across the protected surface from the lightning strike point to the lightning exit point, which helps minimize damage to the component.
Current lightning strike protection systems for non-metal composite aircraft structures typically comprise a lightning strike protection surface film that includes a metal foil or mesh that is disposed on or proximate to an external surface of the composite structure to facilitate the distribution and dissipation of electrical energy generated by a lightning strike on the protected surface. For example, a metal foil or mesh can be embedded within a thin layer of a polymeric material that is disposed on a surface of a composite structure.